Field
This disclosure relates to content distribution.
Description of Related Art
The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly or impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Digital television programming can be transmitted from a content source to content receivers as a broadcast or other distributed signal, for example by a terrestrial, satellite, cable broadcast or an internet protocol (IPTV) or wireless transmission system. A main advantage of a broadcast, rather than a point to point, route is that the signal sent to each receiver is the same; there is no need for the content source to customise the transmitted signal in response to the particular requirements of an individual receiver, as there is with (for example) video on demand or other similar systems.
As well as broadcast programming, it is possible for a content receiver to access content provided by so-called links, such as links to internet-based content.